True Lightning
by MissLightningStrike
Summary: Maiko (OC) abandons her home of the Village Hidden in the Mist in order to escape the cruelty of the new Mizukage. Her defection leads her on the road of a missing nin, but what if her powers land her a place among the Akatsuki? How will she fit in among her new comrades and how will she cope with old memories? Rated M for Hidan's colourful language and maybe some spicy stuff later


**Hi everyone!**

**This is being re-edited, because I didn't like how I wrote it last. **

**Still the same story and I will try try try to upload more often.**

**MissLightningStrike does not own Naruto :'(**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After 49 hours of struggled steps and restless nights, accompanied only by the gentle hum of the ocean and her own weak shadow, she had finally made her way out of The land of Waves and into a small coastal town across the border. Safe from Hidden Mist anbu.<p>

* * *

><p>The young kunoichi tapped her fingernails impatiently on the receptionists bamboo desk, rolling her eyes as the the trainee struggled with various pieces of paperwork and keys.<p>

"A-a-and your name is?" she asked shakily, a fake smile plastered onto her pretty face. Her emotionals ran vivid in her eyes as her pale blue orbs swiftly passed over the dark patches of blood that stained the shinobi's clothing. The kunoichi returned her gaze to the fearful assistant, eyes narrowing as she subtly cleared her throat to allow her voice to become clear and strong unlike the weak murmur that would so naturally come. Fatigue and bloodloss was beginning to take control of her body, leaving her weak and fragile.

"Maiko," she replied, gripping the desk to keep herself from falling from exhaustion, simply standing was becoming a losing battle.

"What a beautiful name," the receptionist exclaimed in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood as she guided a calligraphy brush across a page, leaving neat, black characters. She then proceeded to busy herself with a small wooden box filled with silver keys, each with a small coloured tag attached, enscripted with a cursive number.

Maiko swayed dangerously, resting her elbows against the wooden surface to balance herself, closing her eyes to steady her fading mind.

"Ahh here it is," a key held triumphantly in between the young girl's dainty, manicured fingers. She passed the silver instrument into Maiko's rough, bloodied palms, not allowing her soft skin to touch that of the young shinobi. "Room 14 is just down this hallway, if you..."

Maiko began stumbling down the indicated hallway as the receptionist continued rattling off various instructions and rules from behind the desk. She was halfway down the well-lit, narrow hall before she heard a pause and a feminine sigh of relief from the main office.

The room was nothing special, a simple double bed against the left wall along with a tall wooden wardorbe, and a doorway leading to the bathroom on the opposing wall.

Maiko shuffled across the slippery, wooden floors towards the bed. Using her remaining strength she gently laid herself down onto the soft mattress, head resting on the cheap, plush hotel pillow. still adorned in her dirtied, bloodstained jounin outfit, she allowed her eyes to close as she slowly drifted off into unconsiousness.

* * *

><p>~ Two Days Earlier ~<p>

Inhale.

Exhale.

The breathed deeply, attempting to soothe the inner turmoil. She was perched upon a branch just beyond the main gate. The peaceful sounds of soft waves and leaves whistling surrounding her, creating the illusion of calmness. Maiko knew the peace was temporary, as soon as the Mizukage; Yagura, alerted the ANBU to her defection there would be trouble.

She gave a final, nostalgic glance over the seaside city of the Village Hidden in the Mist, it was her home, despite the reputation of the Bloody Mist village, it was still her home.

Inhale.

Exhale.

The calm before the storm.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a fairly short beginning chapter. I just wanted everyone to get a bit of an idea :)<strong>

**See you next time!**


End file.
